Destiney's hope
by Flamesofpassion13
Summary: It's twenty years forward and the war between mutants and humans is getting worse. Gambit managed to find love with a human so why can't others? After his wife gave birth- Gambit had to run away with their child in order to keep her safe, so follow the tale of Destiney as she struggles through mutant hood. My first story so please leave a review to help me- thanks!
1. My eyes

**Prologue**

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Yes- but, you know- she has-"

"My eyes? Is that a problem?"

The woman bowed her head,

"Yes, yes it is."

"Why Marie? She's our kid."

"But why should she suffer for her looks? She's a mutant Remy- I don't want her hated. She should be allowed to live a normal life- to be with her family."

"There's no rest for the wicked."

"But are YOU wicked?"

Marie's bright blue eyes met her husband's red on black.

Gambit paused- man she was beautiful, she didn't deserve the treat that he was, the anti-mutant forces were drawing ever closer, yet Gambit had to have settled down with the gal he loved the most, risking her life for him and now- for the baby.

"She needs a name…" Marie's voice grew sleepy, "Please Remy, what is her name?"

Remy stared at his wife in a state of shock, Marie's eyes had suddenly become blurred, her face was slick with sweat and pale, and her breathing was becoming laboured. No woman, nor man for that matter, should ever become that weak in such a short space of time, especially after Marie had given birth.

"Marie… What's wrong?" Gambit's voice actually shook, "Do you need a doctor?"

Shaking her head, Marie gasped with a weakening voice,

"I haven't… been well… for a while, knew… as soon as she… was born, my insides… would collapse."

Remy felt his heart gently tearing,

"It's because you ain't a mutant, isn't it, Chel?"

He didn't even need to see the nod to know his statement as true. If this wasn't his wife, he would demand why she didn't tell him, yet he knew that he would make her take an abortion just so he wouldn't lose her.

Yet Marie's greatest desire was to put a child into the world.

A gasp of pain suddenly rattled through Marie's brittle frame and taking Gambit out of his thoughts, the baby in her mother's arms staring in a wide eyed confusion.

"Darling!" the mutant cried to his wife, wrapping his gloved hands around her neck, and slowly pulled her into his chest, whispering words of comfort, telling her he would always love her, but a frail hand reached his lips, shushing Gambit for a second.

"Darling… a name… she, needs a name… and, I want… to hear it…"

Gulping back the many thing he felt he must say to her before she left him, Gambit looked once more at his beautiful new daughter.

The infant's eyes were indeed the same as his own, yet the girl had inherited her mother's ginger hair and freckly face, which was, for now, chubby.

"Destiney…" He finally whispered, tearing his eyes away to meet his wife's, "She will be called Destiney…"

His wife smiled, and, arms shaking, passed the newly named Destiney towards her father.

"May you take, good care of her… Remy… I love you, both… May you make it, so… that mutants… and humans… can share life as, we have… That, my angel," she looked at Destiney, "Is your… destiny… I will, watch over… you, both… from…"

Yet from where she was going to watch over them from, would forever remain a mystery. Marie's hand fell from Remy's face, her eyes now blind to the world around her- a smile still resting upon her beautiful face.

Running his fingers down her face, Gambit closed his wife's eyes and just stared at her for a second, remembering the good times.

Then he let his tears flow. Marie had been, and still was- the one thing which made the evil, risk taking man show his light. They had instantly fallen in love, and now- the plain human woman had died bring a mutant child to her mutant husband. Maybe there was hope for humanity after all…

He looked down at little Destiney, small tears falling down the girl's pale face, mimicking his own sadness, So Gambit wiped away his tears, and the infant stopped her crying as well.

Smiling, he realised that he had to keep her safe- had to send her some where no one could find her…

Except Xavier. He could keep watch over the girl- until her powers developed.

Standing- Remy kissed his wife's already cooling lips one last time, then turned, leaving the small private hospital- Destiney hidden under his long overcoat.

He walked out into the night, and never came back.

* * *

**What do you think? please review as it's my first story, and I really want to know how to improve- there is more to it- another chapter coming soon...**


	2. Control

**Chapter 1**

**Destiney P.O.V**

"Control it, Destiney! Remember what we've been practising!"

"Professor! Please, stop the… exercise! I'm about, to lose… control…" the sandy haired blonde suddenly dropped to her knees, a bright wave of pure kinetic force burst from every pore in her tiny body, destroying the advancing machines in an instant.

"Destiney!" the professor's voice seemed to emerge through a long tunnel, a quiet, faint voice that was distorted through distance.

"Get the students out, Logan."

Oh God, who had she endangered? Who was in the room with her?

In her head, she mentally rolled through the other trainees:

There was starburst, the daughter of Scott- AKA Cyclops and Jean- who had fully accepted the powers of the Phoenix. Along with the two girls, there was Multiple, a boy know as Glaze, who could turn anything into stone for an hour without his glasses, Deathglider, who wouldn't change her name for any reason- despite the Professor warning about giving the wrong message, and the youngest of them all- a small girl of seven, who didn't have powers as such, but instead, was a visual mutant. This girl- Olant, had wings, clawed hands, two clawed toes and a spike producing from her heels and had fangs.

In Destiney's eyes she was beautiful. What, Destiney thought as she felt her power slowly ebb away, she would give to look like that- like an angel rather than… _this._

"Destiney?" it was Xavier, "Destiney, can you hear me?" he was speaking verbally to her- not through his mind.

Groggily, the teen opened her eyes- coming face to face with her mentor.

"I'm… sorry, Professor…" she quickly murmured, "The surge was too strong…" bowing her head, Destiney felt cursed once again- why was it that her powers were the hardest sort to control? Kinetic energy- passed down through her father, according to Xavier, was extremely powerful, once it was controlled.

_Is it the usual thoughts, Destiney?_ The professor spoke mentally now.

She nodded.

_Come with me._

Then out loud, he spoke,

"Continue with Logan- you were doing great- keep it up. I will return to your session tomorrow." There were a few groans, for Xavier was clearly the best teacher, plus Logan could be a little, well… _tough_…

Getting to her feet, Destiney followed the Professor towards his office, giving Olant a smile as she passed, letting her adoptive little sister know that she was fine.

The wheelchair turned towards her as the Professor waited in the lift, then as she entered, Xavier pushed a button, taking them up to the right level- letting the doors close fully, and the gentle hum of the elevator start up before he spoke again.

"Destiney- why are these thoughts such a problem to you? If your appearance matters that much, I could create an image inducer just like Nightcrawler's." he offered kindly, referring to an old student who had now left the institute, but still came to visit. Yet Destiney could feel Xavier's disappointment that she couldn't accept herself because of her appearance.

She shook her head.

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open- revealing, to Destiney's surprise, the junior's floor.

"Professor?" she asked timidly, "Aren't we going to your office?"

The Professor closed his eyes slowly, and smiled.

"No Destiney- we are not, for I must address another matter tonight. Plus, you have your homework to do for our private session tomorrow." The man smiled, and handed her a small piece of paper and tapped her arm, "Go to your room- you need rest." And with that, the doors shut once more, leaving Destiney in the deserted corridor.

Rushing towards the end of the hall- to her room- Destiney mused over Xavier's words, _homework_? She didn't get any, unless… she looked at the paper and saw a tiny note on the front of the folded piece reading:

_Before opening- look in the mirror._

Strange…

Skidding to a halt on the polished wooden flooring, Destiney pushed open her blue door, and entered her and Olant's room.

Putting the paper onto the dressing table, she moved cautiously towards Olant's mirror, for Destiney had broken her own on the first day at the institute.

She looked, closed her eyes, and then looked again.

Her shortly cropped, sandy blonde hair hung just below her pointed chin, sticking out in its usual mess. Her skin was slightly tanned- her Cajun blood- and free from any markings- save for a small birthmark on the left of her neck- sort of in the shape of a heart.

Slowly, she turned her gaze to her eyes- the part of her she hated.

They were what made her stand out in a crowd- for instead of having a white backing, hers were pure black- her pupil a single dot of crimson red, making her gaze appear evil.

She hated it.

Turning away, blinking back her angry tears, Destiney picked up the note once more, reading the homework she had to do.

_Accept what you have just seen._

When Olant finally returned, she found Destiney curled up on her bed sobbing, ripped up pieces of paper lay burnt around her.

* * *

**sorry it's taken so long to update! ):**

**here's the next bit- just review your thoughts- please can I have some comments for they make me feel warmandfuzzy inside! ;D xxxx**


End file.
